Linden Ashby
Linden Ashby to amerykański aktor, który gra Szeryfa Stilinskiego w Teen Wolf: Nastoletni Wilkołak. Biografia Linden Ashby urodził się 23 maja 1960 roku w Atlantic Beach na Florydzie jako trzecie dziecko (ma 2 starsze siostry) państwa Ashby. Ukończył prywatną szkołę - Bolles High School na Florydzie, a następnie uczęszczał do Fort Lewis College. Później studiował przez dwa lata w Neighborhood Playhouse. Na ekranie debiutował w 1987 roku w roli ofiary w filmie tv "Werewolf". Linden Ashby jest przede wszystkim aktorem telewizyjnym. Występował w licznych serialach; m.in. "China Beach", "MacGyver" i "Hardball". Największą popularność przyniosła mu rola doktora Bretta 'Coop' Coopera w serialu "Melrose Place". Jesli chodzi o film Ashby nigdy nie należał do pierwszej, ani nawet drugiej ligi Hollywoodu. Nie dość, że bardzo często grał w słabszych produkcjach video to jeszcze rzadko odgrywał w tych filmach główne role. Jednym z wyjątków jest film z 1997 roku pod tytułem "Wybuch" opowiadający o ataku terrorystów na drużynę amerykańskich pływaczek podczas olimpiady w Atlancie. Poza tym takie tytuły takich pozycji jak "Dzień sądu ostatecznego", "Snajper 2", "Wieczny student 3" czy "Lodowe piekło" mówią same za siebie. Jeśli chodzi o występy w bardziej znanych filmach, Lindena Ashby'ego można skojarzyć głównie z roli Johnn'a Cage'a z całkiem udanej adaptacji gry komputrowej pt "Mortal Kombat". W jego filmografii można dostrzec również takie pozycje jak "Wyatt Earp" czy "Resident Evil: Zagłada" i są to jedne z najlepszych filmów z tym aktorem. Jesli chodzi o życie prywatne to aktor jest w związku z Susan Walters, którą poślubiłł w 1986. Z tego udanego związku ma dwie córki. Filmografia Filmy kinowe *2009: Wieczny student 3 (Van Wilder:Freshman Year) jako ojciec Vana *2009: Naprzeciw ciemności (Against the Dark) jako Cross *2008: Bal maturalny (Prom Night) jako wuj Jack Turner *2008: Impact Point jako Detektyw Adams *2007: Resident Evil: Zagłada (Resident Evil: Extinction) *2005: Lodowe piekło (Sub Zero) jako Soloman Davis *2004: Dzikie żądze 2 (Wild Things 2) jako detektyw Morrison *2003: Shrink Rap jako Brian *2003: The Company You Keep jako Harry *2003: A Woman Hunted jako Detektyw Webster *2002: Fits and Starts *2002: Wrobieni (Whacked!) jako Bolen *2001: Twarzą w twarz z wrogiem (Facing the Enemy) jako Griff McCleary *2000: Tik-tak(Tick Tock) jako Travis *2000: Niebezpieczne zauroczenie (Dangerous Attraction) jako Neil/Dan Paterson *1999: Dzień sądu ostatecznego (Judgment Day) jako Corbett *1999: Time of Her Time jako Sergius O'Shaughnessy *1998: Schronienie (Shelter) jako Jimmy Parker *1997: Wybuch (Blast) jako Jack Bryant *1996: Cadillac Ranch jako Beau *1995: Mortal Kombat jako Johnny Cage *1994: Wyatt Earp jako Morgan Earp *1994: Osiem sekund (8 Seconds) jako Martin Hudson *1994: Rzeź niewiniątek (Slaughter of the Innocents) jako Oficer Olmon *1992: Inside Out III jako Jerry Van Anthony *1992: Śmierć w słońcu (Into the Sun) jako Dragon *1990: Nocny anioł (Night Angel) jako Craig *1990: Pan i pani Bridge (Mr. & Mrs. Bridge) Filmy TV *2008: Dead at 17 jako Curt Masterson *2006: Wymarzona druhna (Maid of Honor) jako Richard Wynn *2006: Ostatni zjazd (Last Exit) jako Scott Burke *2005: Dzikie żądze: Nieoszlifowane diamenty (Wild Things: Diamonds in the Rough) jako Detektyw Morrison *2005: Zabójca jest w domu (A Killer Upstairs) jako Lyle Banner *2002: Snajper 2 (Sniper 2) jako McKenna *1999: Where the Truth Lies jako Carter Tamiran *1998: Jezioro (The Lake) jako Dr Jeff Chapman *1998: Piękno w twoich oczach (Beauty) jako Mark Kramer *1997: Kto skorzysta (The Beneficiary) jako Jimmy Price *1996: Mroczny anioł (Dark Angel) jako Harry Foley *1994: Green Dolphin Beat jako Dave Henderson *1992: Fifteenth Phase of the Moon jako Jason *1991: Doskonała panna młoda (The Perfect Bride) jako Ted *1987: Biedna mała bogata dziewczynka (Poor Little Rich Girl: The Barbara Hutton Story) jako dorosły Lance Reventlow *1987: Werewolf jako Świadek #2 Seriale TV *2008: Dni naszego życia (Days of Our Lives) jako Paul Hollingsworth *2007: Ryzykanci (Eyes) jako Michael Tobin *2005: CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (CSI: Miami) jako Steven Hardy *2005: Ryzykanci (Eyes) jako Michael Tobin *2003-2004: Żar młodości (The Young and the Restless) jako Cameron Kirsten *2002: CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) jako Detektyw Drew Wolf *2001: Tajne akcje CIA (The Agency) *2000: Sąsiedzka wojna (The War Next Door) jako Kennedy Smith *1998: Statek miłości (The Love Boat: The Next Wave) jako Joe Spenser *1997-98: Melrose Place jako Dr Brett Cooper *1997: Spy Game jako Lorne Cash *1990: Hardball *1990: MacGyver jako Brett Reynolds *1991: Equal Justice jako Charles *1989-91: Adam 12 jako Oficer Honeycutt *1989: China Beach jako Phillip *1989: Loving jako Curtis Alden #4 *1987: Werewolf jako Świadek #2 *1987: Jeden z dziesięciu (1st & Ten) Ciekawostki *Ma 180 cm wzrostu. *Ma żonę Susan Walters (od 19.04.1986) oraz 2 córki: Grace (ur. 1991) i Savannah (ur. 1992). Kategoria:Obsada Kategoria:Obsada sezonu 1 Kategoria:Obsada sezonu 2 Kategoria:Obsada sezonu 3 Kategoria:Obsada sezonu 4 Kategoria:Obsada sezonu 5 Kategoria:Obsada sezonu 6 Kategoria:A do Z